Always More Than Friends
by glo1196
Summary: Lorelai finds out Luke has moved to Litchfield, and never told her. She confronts why it bother her so much...Smut will ensue!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I am only borrowing the characters and will return them in one piece after I have my way with them ;)**_

**_Takes place in the 4th season episode 4.11 but obviously strays from there._**

_**This is the first time I am writing where each chapter is not planned out. Wish me luck. It will eventually get smutty as all my fanfics do, so sit back (grab some GG approved junk food) and enjoy!**_

_**Dedicated to a friendship that once rivaled Luke and Lorelai's.**_

"Three weeks ago you moved to Litchfield?"  How could she have missed this? Luke moved and he hadn't told her. How could she not have noticed?

"Yes," Luke answered, getting frustrated at where this conversation was going. He knew she was hurt. He would have been hurt if the shoe was on the other foot, but what could he do.

"Litchfield is another county." She was bewildered at the thought.

"Yes." It was all he could say.

"Well," she sighs as she turns again and he goes behind the counter. "Three weeks ago you moved to another county?"

"Yes." Damn it why was she making things so hard? Why did it matter to her, but he knew, he knew it would, that is why he hadn't told her.

"Well, were you gonna mention this to me anytime soon?" Her voice was loud. She was angry and hurt. Why was this hurting so much? It felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She thought she meant more to him than this.

"Sure." But he knew it wasn't true. He hadn't wanted her to know. He didn't want her to know they were to this point, he wasn't sure that Nicole and him were at this point. He had agreed because he had nothing better. He didn't want to be alone anymore, but he knew it wasn't working.

"When?" She yelled at him. She was yelling in his diner. People were looking. He hated that she was doing this here.

"When it came up." He was hoping it would never have come up. He was angry with her for making him feel like this. He was a grown mad, and didn't have to explain everything to Lorelai Gilmore.

"When it came up." She didn't believe him. She didn't think he was ever going to tell her. She felt betrayed by him not telling her. It hurt that he was living with her. A feeling she was suddenly very aware of.  He was sharing everything with HER. It made Lorelai angrier.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so if I hadn't asked for the next twenty or thirty years and I sent you a nice fruit basket upstairs you just never would have gotten it." She was staring at him. Those blue eyes drilling into him.

"It's not that big a deal." But he knew it was, or he would not have kept it from her.

"Okay"

"I mean it's not like we tell each other everything." He regretted the words as soon as they were said. He saw the affect they had on her instantly. They did tell each other everything; he was closer to her than anyone.

"No! Of course we don't! I mean, I tore a pair of panty hose this morning and I didn't tell you about it. Oh wait, I guess I just did." Her voice shook. the look in her eyes told him how much he had hurt her.

"Hey, you know now, right?" He was trying to make this right. He was trying, why couldn't she see that. Nothing had changed.

"Yeah, Right."

"Look, nothing's changed." But he knew it had. He knew it had during this conversation.  He had sensed it.

"Yeah nothing's changed, except you don't live here!" Why is he so dense? Can't he see it? She needed him.

"So what?"

"So? I don't even have your phone number." The thought that she could no longer call him and have him come over in an instant hurt. No more Bert calls, no one to look for escapee chicks with. No more movie nights, because he had somewhere to go. He couldn't have moved.

"I'll give you my phone number." He knew it wasn't what she wanted, and she would never use it.

"I don't even know what you live in! An apartment, a trailer, a bat cave - " she said. Her eyes were wild with anger and hurt. He couldn't look at them.

"A townhouse." Luke could barely get it out.

"A townhouse? Sure, 'cause when I look at you I think "common driveway". She didn't care what he thought of what she was saying anymore.

"It's fine, you'll come over and see it eventually." Again, he knew it would never happen. Nicole made no qualms about how she felt about Lorelai; he knew she would never see the place.

"Will I? Will I come over, because me coming over implies we're friends!  " She knew she wouldn't. She hoped her words hurt him, but she knew he would never show her the place.

"We are friends!" and so much more or this would not be happening. He couldn't let Lorelai think they were not friends. He couldn't loose their friendship.

"No, we're not! We're not friends! Friends tell each other at least the most basic things like where you live and when you moved away. I thought we were friends but I guess we're not!" She really believed her words. How could he do this to her? She never thought that their relationship was going to get to this. Her words cut him, and he knew he deserved them. She was right, he should have told her.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't leave like this. He wasn't going to let her leave like this.

"I can't stay! It hurts to much!" She starts to put on her coat to leave. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Luke reaches for her and pulls her behind the curtain quickly.

"What is wrong? Why are you so mad?" There isn't much room behind the curtain and they are nose to nose. He can feel her trembling.

"You didn't tell me. You moved!" She yells at him.

"Why is that making you upset? What do you care where I live? I'll still be here to pour your coffee!" He was looking down at her, and she for the life of him looked like a trapped animal. Her eyes were darting wildly avoiding his stare.

"Because," she said barely in a whisper.

"Because what, Lorelai?" he hisses angrily. He stares into her eyes and then he realize for the first time why. The anger suddenly seeps right out of him. What he sees stuns him.

"Because I want you. Because I can't bear that you are with her." She says what seconds before he had seen in her eyes. Before he can say anything, she bolts for the door. Last things he hears is the bells over the door.

Lorelai can't believe she told him. She is embarrassed that after all this time, all the wondering, the flirting and innuendos she tells him now. Now when he is married. She had no right to do this. She runs home and throws herself on her bed. She has to think.

Luke is left standing behind the curtain. He is stunned. His mind has gone blank and he can't move.

Luke by nature is not a man of fast action. He usually takes a long time to make decisions and always weighs his options, but today he has no time. Today, the one woman who has always made his heart skip a beat, the one who he thought of first thing in the morning and last thing at night, had told him she wanted him, then had run off. Worse was that he belonged to someone else.

Nicole, and him were trying to make the marriage work, they had stopped the divorce proceedings, but he knew he was not in it. Even with this condo, they had it three weeks and he had slept in it twice. He ran after Lorelai he had to make this right somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine, though if they were there would be a season 8!**

**Please leave a review , it is appreciated!**

**Dedicated to what was and a man who could to read my soul and care.**

Luke ran to Lorelai's house. He banged on the door, she did not answer. He heard no noise coming from inside the house, but the jeep was still parked outside.

His mind raced. Maybe she dropped off the car and walked to work, or the store, but he would have surely seen her, as he walked here. She was in there and he needed her to come out. He walked around to the side door. Jiggled the doorknob, and banged on the door.

"Lorelai!" he yelled. He knew Babbette would be listening. "Please, Lorelai, open the door!"

She still lay on her bed. Her breathing had caught in her throat the minute she heard the banging on the door. She didn't move or make a sound. She felt like such a fool. She couldn't bear to look at him right now. To hear his words of rejection she knew had to come. If anything, she knew Luke. He was a man of morals and of his word. He was married, and she knew he was trying to save his marriage. He had rushed into the marriage with Nicole. They had decided to end it as soon as they had gotten back from their cruise, and had papers drawn up. Then Nicole wanted to try again, and he had given her his word.

Luke was her best friend. He had always been there, no questions asked. He had come through for her, without ever giving her a reason to. He was always there, encouraging, supporting, hugging and always loving her. Never asking her for anything in return, never making her feel like she wasn't good enough. He never put her down; he always had a kind word for her. He constantly gave her everything she needed, including money. Why hadn't she seen it before? Why had she always pushed it from her mind, even after Sookie, Ms Patty and even Rory told her it was obvious? She had always known, but not until she was afraid of loosing him of really loosing him had she been able to admit it.

"Lorelai!" he had been banging on her door for ten minutes. He knew she was there. He needed to see her. "Lorelai please come out here!"

Lorelai just curled up in her bed, wishing she could disappear.

"Lorelai, I need to see you." He begged. "Please?"

Then it stopped. He stopped calling her name and she heard Babbette call out to him.

"Suga, she is either not talking to you, or not home. You aren't getting anywhere this way. Why don't you go home? If I see her, I will tell her you were here. "

Inside Lorelai heard Barbette's words and closed her eyes. She could imagine him walking away. She slowly got up and looked out her window. Her heart broke as she saw him slowly making his way towards the diner. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

That had been two weeks ago, and she had avoided Luke. She hadn't gone to the diner. She hadn't had his coffee, she hadn't had anyone to banter with back and forth, and she felt hollow. She felt like a huge hole had been left in her life. Se had erased every voicemail he had left her. There was nothing to talk about, he had a life he chose to live, and she wasn't going to wreck it. She wasn't going to be a home wrecker; she refused to be the other woman, if that was even what he would have wanted. She didn't even want to know what he would have wanted, because she was afraid. Afraid to look into his eyes and see that she had made a fool out of herself. That he had felt nothing for her but friendship, and that she was the world's biggest looser, or even worse that he did care for her as much as she did him, but it was to late.

She had stayed at home avoiding everyone. She had missed the town meetings two weeks straight and people were starting to talk.

She finally got up, and got dressed. It was late and she threw on some warm clothes, her jacket and her go-go white hat. She made her way to the town square. It was late and there was hardly anyone around. Luke's was closed for the evening, but he was inside closing up. The damn belles went off. She hated those bells now, and just as she was turning to leave Luke looked outside because of the bells. He saw her standing there looking at him. His eyes lit up, and she felt warm from just seeing him.

She walked towards the diner. Reached for the doorknob, and opened the door. The bells jingle alerting Luke of her entrance. He folds his arms and watches her as she walks towards him.

"You want to help me break the bells?" she asked him.

"I'll get my toolbox." Luke turns and walks up the stairs to find Bert. When he comes down Lorelai reaches over grabs a donut and follows him up the stairs. She follows him into the apartment, and notices that all of Luke's belongings are still there. The bed is not made; dishes are in the sink and on the table. She stares at everything but says nothing.

"Let's go," Luke says as he passes by her and starts to go down the stairs.

"Right behind ya," Lorelai replies with a very curious face.

Lorelai and Luke walk across the town common and up to the church. Lorelai tries the door but it is locked.

"What, they lock the door to a church, are they serious? What if I need to do something holy?" Lorelai says as she jiggles the doorknob.

"Like committing vandalism?  " Luke chuckles. The look she shoots him could have caused danger had they been daggers. "I'm gonna have to break the lock.

"No wait." Lorelia reaches into her pocketbook and removes her wallet. She takes out a credit card like object.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Luke, trying to figure out what Lorelai was up to.

"All those years of watching Hart to Hart are about to pay off." She giggles, not sure he has a clue what she meant.

"What is that?" asks Luke.

"It's my gym card."

"You joined a gym?" Luke was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"After I had Rory, to lose the pregnancy weight." She said in a confidant voice.

"Did you go?" he was surprised. He had never seen either Gilmore Girl do any kind of physical exertion.

"God, no. I was way too fat." She looks down a little embarrassed, but manages to actually get the door unlocked to both their surprise.

"Ah, praise be to Him and all the little lambs that frolic the earth with their frankincense and myrrh and - " she says in a silly voice.

"Would you get inside?" he says exasperated with her.

"Okay." And she walks through the door. They walk up the aisle in darkness. "Oy! Would it kill God to dust?" They walk to the area where they have to climb to get to the bells.

"Okay, now just hold the flashlight, do not do any moving spotlight gags and point it at me and yell "Freeze, drop your weapons." Lorelei laughs because he knows her well, almost to well.

"How about if I shine it on the wall and do a dirty hand puppet show?" she says taunting him.

"Just stand back so the lightning only strikes you." Luke takes a look up to where he is going to climb.

"So, what's the game plan here? Personally, I thought we could whack the bells really hard with a hammer." Hoping Luke knows what to actually do she looks up at him and waits.

"Uh, you don't break bells with a hammer." He says.

"Okay, I'm out. What's your plan, Clyde?" Lorelai has always felt so at ease with Luke. Even with their recent argument, they have this banter.

"Well, I was thinking we could just jam the turnbuckle, or wedge the main mechanism, just for fun disconnect a few of the clappers; Contrary to popular belief you don't have to break every bell. If you just damage a couple, say the tierce and the prime, you pretty much ruin the set." Sounding very professional. Lorelai was impressed.

"You must have been the top of your class at hunchback school." She answers him.

"Well, let's just say you can wait your whole life waiting for bells to fall into disrepair. Sometimes they need a push."

"No way! You broke the bells." Just realizing that Luke had been the original breaker of the bells a long time ago.

"You're welcome. It's a little narrow up there, so we should just take the tools that we need, leave the toolbox down here." He tells her and gets ready to ascend.

"God, these things are heavy. Don't you have a smaller toolbox?"

"No, why would I have two toolboxes?"

"Cause then you'd have a big one and a small one." Lorelai giggles at Luke.

"Well, if you have a big one you don't need a small one." Lorelai opens her mouth to speak. "Don't say 'dirty', it's too easy. Hold these." He says and gives her the tools.

"So, um, why wasn't your toolbox at your new place?"

"I needed it here." He says impatiently.

"Huh. Usually moving requires lots of tools; hanging things, putting things together." She makes hanging motions with her hands, just to annoy him.

"Nicole hired a professional picture-hanger and we didn't have anything to put together. Hand me a screw driver."

"Phillips or flathead?" she replies with a smarty-pants look on her face.

Luke looks at her in surprise. "I know things."

"Phillips." She says as she hands it to him and watches Luke smile at her.

"Luke, how come you told me you moved?"

"I did move. Luke tried to sound convincing.

"Well, you may have moved, but none of your stuff did.'

"What are you talking about? Uh, hand me the open-ended wrench."

"Luke, I was in your apartment. It's exactly the same."

"No, it's not."

"I just think it's weird you're pretending you moved when you didn't." Luke was getting frustrated with her, she could tell by the way he was looking at her.

"I did move." He said as he stopped working and looked right at her.

"Luke, your bed wasn't even made."

"So?"

"There were dishes in the sink, some kind of shake in the blender, Mega-Man protein powder on the counter. Remind me to mock you for that later, by the way."

"Can we talk about something else? Or better yet, let's not talk and just get this done." But Lorelai was far from done. She was just getting started.

"Does Nicole think you moved?"

"Of course she thinks I moved, I did move."

"Do you sleep there?"

"Of course I sleep there." Luke was getting mad. He didn't like where this line of questioning was taking them. She ha no right to do this again. She had run off, after the last time, and he didn't want that to happen again.

"When was the last time you slept there?"

"I live there."

"So, last night?"

"I had an early delivery and it didn't make sense to sleep there.  " He knew how stupid it sounded.

"The day before?" She was not giving up.

"I was there for dinner." he replied.

"And after dinner?"

"Nicole was getting a sore throat so it made sense to go back to my place and not get sick."

"Your place?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He knew he had stepped into her trap.

"My old place.  "

"You didn't say your old place, you said your place."

"Well, I meant my old place."

"Luke, you don't live with Nicole.  "

"Yes, I do." He said rather loudly. He knew he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. Damn, Lorelai always getting in his head.

"You watch her TV, you eat her food, you keep stuff in a duffel bag at her house; you're a rude guest, not her boyfriend!"

"Husband.  " He said under his breathe, but she caught it.

"Whole other discussion."

"You know what, you're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"You know, none of this is any of your business.   You ran away from me the other day. You ignored me and show up today like nothing happened. You know why I don't stay at Nicole's my heart is here. You know it and you ran. Lorelai say what you need to say."

"It's absolutely my business, Luke. Because! I wasted a week of my life adjusting to the idea that you had moved only to find out that you haven't moved. You are still here, and thinking you had gone hurt me." She couldn't look at him. She was once again treading on thin ice.

"How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed! I still see you everyday, I still cook your food, and I still serve your coffee. What do you care?" He was pushing her. He had to know.

"I care." She said almost in a whisper.

" Why?" Only now he had walked up right up to her. He was standing so close they could feel the heat from each other's breath in the cold church. He was looking right into her eyes waiting for an answer. His hands were her holding her arms, to keep her from running.

"Because I don't want you to move." She had never seen eyes as clear and warm as his. Why hadn't she gotten lost in them before? Why now!

"Why? Why don't you want me to move?"

Then without any notice or warning Lorelai reaches up and strokes his cheek. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses Luke. The kiss starts out soft and gentle, but as Luke returns the kiss it becomes hot and passionate. She opens her mouth at the first touch of his tongue seeking entry. She nibbles gently on his lower lip as her hands travel up around his neck and pulls him closer to her. He wraps his arms around her and they almost melt into each other. When they need to breathe they pull away only a little bit, and Lorelai looks at him.

"That's why Luke, that's why." She looks up and bites her lower lip. She looks up at him and wants to run, but he is holding her and she can't move. She doesn't want to move as he lowers his lips and they meet hers once again. Their hands begin to roam and every touch awakens her body. When Lorelai kisses down Luke's jaw to his neck he lets out a small moan. Suddenly they both became very aware of their surroundings and separate slightly.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispers in a raspy voice. She is hardly able to get the words out, because of their implications. "We can't do this here, or now. You're married." They slowly dropped their arms and moved away from each other.

"We have to talk." said Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I can't let you go..." 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Hey if ASP and DR don't want them I will take them, but for now I am borrowing and will give them back when I am done toying with them. Hhmmm toying with SP that could be lots of fun.**_

_**Please review. I do not believe in holding out chapters until I get a certain number of reviews, but reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are always wanted and accepted. So please leave me a note **__****__** Thanks.**_

He couldn't let her go. God, she felt so good in his arms. Better than he had ever expected it to be. He knew she was all he had ever wanted. He had waited for her and had settled for Nicole. Nicole had been good, but she was no Lorelai. He thought Lorelai would never see him. Never feel for him. Never want him, though here she was telling him just that. Her lips speaking volumes, as they tasted his. He buried his face is her dark curls and breathed in her smell, something he had always wanted to do, before he stepped away from her. Her ran his fingers through her curls as he stepped away. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and show her how much he loved her, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

They finished their work in silence, and he walked her back to her house. When he got to her front door, he looked down into her eyes, and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He held her close and leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I have waited years for you Lorelai Gilmore, give me time. I will not disappoint you, and I will always be there for you. Don't change your mind." With that he kissed her on the cheek and turned away and walked towards the diner. Lorelai stood there hugging herself; she knew she would wait for him. This was Luke, the one man she had always been able to count on in her life, and had never backed away, even after knowing the real her. She knew what an incredible gift that was, to be cared about without being changed.

The next day.

Luke was impatient. He had not spent anytime with Nicole this week, avoiding the subject he knew he had to broach. He and Lorelai had seen each other only at the diner; both were avoiding any situation, which would leave them alone. The electricity between them was growing and they knew that they had to keep apart. He was on his way to Litchfield; things could not continue the way they were. He knew that his heart was not in it. He knew that he had to tell Nicole that it was over, but he didn't want to hurt her. He hated hurting anyone. Pulling up to the condo he spotted Nicole getting out of a car. As she heading to the front door a man got out of the driver's side of the car and followed her. Luke had started to walk towards them when he froze. The man put his arms around Nicole's waist and kissed her. She returned the kiss and they held each other closely as they enjoyed each other. Luke walked closer and cleared his throat when he was next to them. Nicole was the first to notice and jumped away from the man. Luke stared and said nothing; he just looked at her and waited.

"This isn't what you think, Luke." Nicole tried to explain.

Luke just looked at her. There was a pang of jealousy, but he had no right to say anything mean to her. He was no better than her. He knew his heart lay with Lorelai and was as guilty of the same he had just observed.

"It is ok Nicole. I was coming here to end us. We weren't working out, and we both know it. In the morning I will Fed Ex the papers and we will get this rolling. Good luck. " He felt a weight falling off his shoulders. He had not hurt her, she had moved on, and though he felt some jealousy that she had done so, he knew everything had just worked out for the best. He walked back to his car, leaving Nicole and her gentleman caller standing by the door. He knew where he was going now.

Luke drove back to Stars Hollow, a chapter of his life closed. He wasn't proud of how everything had happened, but he was looking forward to the next chapter of his life, and who would be part of it. He had waited long enough.

On his way to Stars Hollow he stopped at a florist. He had never bought flowers for anyone. It was an easy stat to remember. No one had been worth the money and effort. He bought a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers, bright and beautiful like her. He was going to go straight to the Dragonfly and talk to her...to tell her.

As he arrived he saw workers everywhere. The Inn looked like it was getting close to completion. He knew that she had a test run in two weeks. He had been invited to be one of the overnight guests, and was looking forward to attending. Then as he walked in he saw her. She was walking around with two walkie talkies one in each hand. She was also holding a stack of post it notes, and had a pen and a pencil one behind each ear. Here she was surrounded by men working and she was all dressed up and in heels, being all professional. He was in awe of how composed she was.

She spotted him right away and noticed the flowers. She was confused. They were trying so hard to stay away from each other, and here he was with flowers, in front of people. She started to walk over to him. He couldn't take it anymore and swooped her up and twirled her, his arms tightly around her waist. It was hard not to get caught up in whatever was going on. She let out a yelp as he picked her up. He was laughing and she could feel his breath on her neck. It gave her a chill to feel him this close.

Sookie came running out of the kitchen to find them in each other's arms laughing in the parlor area of the Inn. She had heard Lorelai and wanted to know what the commotion was. She was stunned at what she was seeing. Sookie had always seen what was between them. She knew that they spent way too much time trying to avoid the feeling they both had for each other, but to have it happen now. Luke was married; this was unlike both of them. She backed into the kitchen and decided to wait to talk to Lorelai later.

"What has gotten into to you?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"These are for you." Luke said giving her the flowers. "They reminded me of you."

"Thank you, but do you think you should be giving me these?"

"Lorelai." Luke didn't finish his sentence. He looked down into her eyes and got lost in the pools of blue. As he stepped forward his hand traveled up her back barely touching her, yet leaving a trail of burning ache in its wake, as he stroked her spine. He ran his fingers up into her hair and lifted her face towards his. He kissed her. At first it was soft tender kisses, which barely touched her lips, and as she responded they became filled with longing and passion. Her tongue brushed his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to accept it. She ran her tongue across his lips and into his mouth. His fingers brushed lightly down her arm, causing her to shiver. She had her arms firmly wrapped around his neck and was playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He was lost in the feeling when she started to pull away.

"Luke, we can't...please this is hard enough as it is. There are people everywhere. God Luke what are you thinking?" She pleaded with him.

"Lorelai, let's go to your office we need to talk."

Lorelai was not sure that was a good idea. Her being alone in a locked room with him right now was dangerous. She wanted him with every bit of her being. She wanted more of those kisses. She wanted to feel his hands on her again; her body and mind ached for it.

"Luke?" she said in a whisper. "I can't."

"Yes, you can Lorelai. Please?" Luke had never turned her away. He had always been there for her. If it weren't for him, the Inn she was currently standing in would never have happened. She looked at him and started walking to her office. Butterflies were flying in her stomach.

As they walked into her office, Luke closed the door behind them. Lorelai felt every part of her body come alive as he stepped closer to her. He had not touched her, and she felt like every nerve ending had been lit on fire. He put his hands on her hip and moved her closer to him. She was... to stop it. She felt like she had no self-control, she had never been like this.

"Luke."

"Lorelai, I came from Nicole's condo." Nicole's condo, the way he said it made her look at him. It was their condo, not hers. She looked up at him questioningly.

"She was there with someone, a man. She was kissing him, and we ended it."

Lorelai's head was spinning. She wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai?" he said as he took a step closer to her. So close she could feel his breathe on her face. She closed her eyes.

"Is it over?" she moaned.

He never answered her. His lips were on hers, and that was the only answer she needed. He was kissing her, and he and Nicole were no longer together. He was with her in her office, and his marriage was over.

His hands were toying with the hem of her shirt. She could feel his hands on the small of her back, making circles. His hands felt warm and strong against her back. He moved one hand and was toying with the front of her shirt, rubbing dangerously close to her breasts. Lorelai arched her back wanting to feel his hands on her. She reached her arms around his neck and played with the hair on his neck. It felt so soft. He took a step forward and she was suddenly up against the wall. He was now working his way down her neck, leaving a hot trail as his lips found a particular sensitive spot on her neck. Lorelai moaned, and he started to grind up against her. She moaned again, meeting each thrust against her with one of her own. She could feel herself getting saturated. She was in frenzy. She wanted to feel him all of him, but not here. Not in her office...not like this.

"Luke" she whispered in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: They belong to the ungrateful CW and WB and damn them for screwing it all up. To bad I bet us fans would have done a better job at it. Anyway, I am only borrowing them and will give most of them back when I am done playing with them. Yes, a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste.**

"Luke;" she whispered in his ear.

She had not wanted their first time to be in her office. She wanted it to be nice and romantic, but she was loosing her resolve quickly as Luke's hands roamed her body and his lips left hot trails on her neck and lips. His hip grinding into her, and her feeling how hard he was, was the last straw.

"Please Luke, fuck me now…please?" she moaned to him "I can't wait anymore. I need you."

Luke had waited long enough too. He had waited years to hear her say those words. To feel her hot body pressed up against him, begging him to do her. He was not going to pass that up. He quickly let go of her and in one swoop cleared the top of her desk clean. Sending everything to the floor. Then he walked over to her and carried her to the desk and lifted her on to the edge of it. His lips were on hers the entire time.

Lorelai looked up into his eyes and saw how dark they were, they were clouded with passion, and she knew that hers reflected the same thing. She was desperate to feel every part of him. She started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. Her fingers were trembling as she worked on each button. When she got them all done she removed the shirt of his shoulders and kissed his chest. She marveled at the softness of the hair on his chest as she ran her fingernails through it. She continued kissing him until she got to his nipple, where she licked, sucked and nibbled on them until he groaned for more. Her hands slowly worked their way down his stomach while her lips worked on his chest. She gently caressed around the top of his pants, and slowly removed his belt. She unzipped and unbuttoned his dress pants and let them drop to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and he kicked them away. Her hands kept playing with the band of his boxers, and she finally stopped playing with his chest.

She jumped off the desk and slowly kneeled in front of him. She pulled down his boxers and was pleasantly surprised. Luke was not your average kind of man, and he was hard and throbbing. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped him a few times. Luke groaned loudly.

"Do you like, Luke?" she teased. Then she placed the tip of his cock in her mouth and she started to suck gently on it.

Luke could only make a guttural sound and had intertwined his hands in her hair. Lorelai took that as a good sign and started to take him deeper into her mouth, while running her tongue up and down his cock as she did so. She increased her sucking and how fast she was pumping him into her mouth, when she started fondling his balls. Luke could not take it anymore. Lorelai on her knees sucking him was too much and he didn't want to climax this quickly. He grabbed her and stood her up.

"Luke, didn't you like it." Lorelai was actually nervous he had not enjoyed.

"Actually, I liked it a little to much, Lorelai. I want us both to enjoy this, and that would have been to fast." With that he kissed her, and started reaching for her shirt. He unbuttoned a button or two and quickly pulled it over her head. He looked in awe at how perfect she looked in her lacy red bra. He brought his hands to trace around the bra causing her to shiver at his touch. Then he palmed each breast and gently circled each nipple until they were hard and poking through the lacey material.

Lorelai arched her back towards him encouraging him to continue. He reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. He removed the bra and was instantly suckling her breasts. She loved the feel of his lips on her. They were soft yet demanding and she was lost in the sensations. She could feel a stirring between her legs from what he was doing to her breasts. He nipped at her causing her to take in a short breath and moan. She enjoyed a little rough play.

Luke slowly hiked up the tiny leather skirt she had been wearing, and found a matching red lace thong that matched the bra. He quickly disposed of the offending material, in a manner, which made it un-usable in the future. Then he laid her back on the desk with her legs hanging over the side and spread her legs apart. Without hesitation his face was between her legs. She gasped and moaned at the feeling of his tongue over her clit. He sucked on it, and then licked it, then he would insert his tongue into her. She was watching him and it was turning her on. Luke was enjoying her taste and felt he could live between her legs giving her pleasure.

Lorelai was barreling over the edge in no time and begging him to enter her. Luke's erection was throbbing; he needed to be in her. He stood up and scooted her to the edge of the desk. Then he bent over her and kissed her. She enjoyed kissing him, even after he had done that, and she let him know it.

His hands were on her breasts as she reached down and placed him at her entrance. With one quick thrust Luke had inserted his full length into her. He didn't move and savored hot, wet and tight she was around him. Then he started to thrust into her, first gently and slowly, but then as the need increased so did how fast and how hard it got. Lorelai was moaning loudly and he kissed her to help silence her, but he knew he had been no better. He was thrusting hard and fast into her. The desk had moved against the wall and kept banging against it with each thrust. His hands were at her breasts, which were now tender, but she loved his touch. They were both nearing their climaxes and were lost in the act.

Finally Lorelai went over the edge, and her spasms caused Luke to cum too. They could not say anything. They needed to catch their breath, and Luke sat down on the small sofa. Lorelai came over and cuddled into his arms. Luke embraced her and wanted to hold her like this forever.

"Luke we have some empty rooms tonight. Would you stay with me here tonight?" Lorelai wanted more time with him. They also needed a private place to talk. They would also be away from the prying eyes of Stars Hollow.

"Lorelai, I will call Caesar and have him open tomorrow. I will stay with you." Luke looked at her with the most loving blue eyes she could have melted.

Lorelai dressed herself and ran her fingers through her hair. Then went and got a room key and handed it to Luke. Luckily Micheal was already gone for the day and had tomorrow off. Sookie was still in the kitchen, and Lorelai would go see her as soon as Luke was settled in.

"Room 7, Lucky number 7…Well I don't know maybe it isn't lucky for you." Lorelai was a little flustered again.

"I am sure it will be lucky, Lorelai," and he smiled at her as he went upstairs.

"I'll be up in a bit."

Lorelai went running into the kitchen to tell Sookie.

Review, leave suggestions. Tell me what you would like to see! I would really love to know!


End file.
